He Killed Him!
by OMEfiction
Summary: We know Scar made Simba run away. What if he failed trying to do it? Young Simba will be the new king.
1. Chapter 1

**I really appreciate reviews. I hope you like the story. Many characters used in the story are copyrighted by Walt Disney Pictures. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**The Lion King:  
He killed him!**

* * *

After Simba looked for his father along the Gorge, through the dusty air, between the rocky walls, on the dry floor, in the shadows of the stones, when the last wildebeests from the stampede were getting far away, and he found him, he sought help; he cried; he yelled. There was no one but the dead father. He thought _help_ close to him, then between his paws, then with closed eyes. There was sorrow. Simba had never had a deeper depression, because what just happened was piercing and unbelievable. The loss was abrupt for him, and it would be for anyone. What was the pride going to do?

Scar took about a minute to arrive. _Help_ Simba thought again. Scar's face unexpectedly emerged from the dust clouds and coldly saw the cub crying and the dead king. "Simba," he said, "what have you done?"

Simba got off his father. "The wildebeests and…" he whimpered, "he tried to save me. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course… of course you didn't," Scar told him, "no one ever wants this things to happen." He pulled Simba close to him; the little cuddled his paw. "But now the king is…"

"Why did you let him fall?" Simba interrupted. Scar's eyes widened.

"No. I didn't," Scar told him madly, "I was explaining that your father is death and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't…"

"No. You did," Simba cried, "I saw you. You killed him!"

"I did what I could for him. But he slipped."

"That's not true. You killed him! You are a liar!"

"The liar will be you when you tell this to the pride. What would they think about you? You have to go. Mufasa died and it was your fault."

The hyenas were getting close.

"Think what you want to think!" Simba told him, "I saw you!" He ran back to Pride Rock.

"Don't go there!" Scar shouted. "Kill him," he ordered the hyenas.

Simba ran through the Gorge. He climbed up to the edge, and the hyenas were climbing behind. Simba would never imagine that about his uncle, but that day Scar became evil. The hyenas were laughing, almost approaching the cub. Finally Simba got out from the canyon, but he was still been persecuted. Some rocks that fell down and hit the hyenas gave him some distance. Anyways there was a long trail back home.

Simba made two of the three hyenas get confused, but he was still the objective for Shenzi, the one left. The little was almost there; Shenzi was about ten meters behind. Both ran as fast as they could. The hyena was faster; she was going to get him soon. Simba was full of despair. When he saw Pride Rock near, he claimed for help.

The lionesses were resting like any normal day. One of them got close to Sarabi, the queen. "Sarabi," she said, "I think Simba needs some help. Look at him." Sarabi's heart raced when she saw her little.

"Mom!" Simba yelled.

"Simba!" she said. Sarabi ran to him with some lionesses before the hyena killed him. The hyena was about a step away from him when Sarabi approached her son and hit her. The other lionesses scowled to Shenzi. She ran away.

"Mom!" Simba cried. Sarabi hugged and nuzzled him.

"You're safe," she said, "it's okay."

**My chapters use to be short. More coming soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. Thanks for visiting!**

Ed hyena looked for Banzai hyena and both looked for Shenzi, who's hit face healed painfully since the attack. After they found her they were far enough from Pride Rock to meet Scar, the three were in a terrible trouble. The murder was important. Now it was a hard challenge to give Scar his throne. But, after all, Pride Lands had weakened and a new king hadn't been chosen yet. Scar knew the opportunity was still there behind enemies; real adversaries from his own family. A new strategy needed to be planned.

There would be an awful consequence for Shenzi and her war buddies for allowing this to happen, it was impossible to imagine. "Why you didn't catch that rat?"

"Says the fool who got lost in those light grasses!" Shenzi replied to Banzai. "That bulky missus queen stroke my head while you just watched. You're pathetic!" The hyena snarled at him. He showed his teeth. Ed covered his head with his paws as he trembled. They pounced on each other and bite their coats rolling over the dirt. Ed watched the fight, but a lion caught his attention.

Scar arrived to hear the news. "Oh, Scar," Shenzi told him, "I'm sure you'll be the king."

"Did he die?" Scar asked evilly, looking at their eyes.

"Die?" Banzai giggled, "Who died?"

"The little…" Scar stepped to them with intimidation, "…ball…" the hyenas stepped back with lowered heads, "…of…" Scar stopped walking, "…Mufasa!" Scar shouted and roared. His breath reached them. They feared their leader.

"Oh!" they shakily said. "The prince!"

"What happened!" Scar questioned.

"He…humm…he…Ed?" Shenzi and Banzai asked. As response, the crazy Ed laughed. "He escaped," Banzai said.

"Idiots!" Scar told them.

* * *

Sarabi and Simba were alone down a tree near Pride Rock. The queen was comforting her son. "Don't cry sweetie. Why so sad?" Sarabi said. "You know you shouldn't go that far away." Simba wasn't ready to tell what happened. Sarabi looked relaxed, and raised her head up to see the horizon and the orange sky of the evening, waiting to the king's arrival. Soon the cub could think on what to say.

"Mom," Simba said, "it was Scar."

"What?" Sarabi said.

"At…at the Gorge. He…he…" Simba hesitated, "dad is dead."

"What do you mean Simba?" Sarabi looked worried. Simba was stressed and sad. He should have said it before.

"Uncle Scar killed him."

Sarabi looked at him sadly. "Is this serious serious?" She looked at the Gorge, at Pride Rock, at many other points; she was confused. "Come with me," she told Simba.

At Pride Rock, the queen left Simba protected. Some of the lionesses would go to seek Mufasa around Pride Lands. They went down to the canyon to see first of all. They walked through it with almost no light. Not too much time passed before they found the king as dead as the rocky floor. When Sarabi saw him some steps away, she stopped to inhale some air before approaching it. The lionesses just watched in horror. Sarabi got depressed. She continued walking slowly, went around the dead body to see Mufasa's face, and nuzzled him. "Mufasa," she whispered. Then she broke down.

Scar watched them from above at the high rocks. He was waiting to see Sarabi alone and kill her. It wasn't working, but he got an idea. He went down and met the group of lionesses. Sarabi had her eyes closed. "To loose a brother is sad, but to loose a mate must be terribly heartbreaking," he told to the laid down queen.

"Scar?" she said. It looked like she was a little angry. "Why you didn't come to tell me about this?"

"Oh, your majesty, I thought you had been looking for him. I thought Simba had already told you hours ago," he said.

Sarabi frowned and stood up. "No, Scar, you're wrong." She faced him and shook her head. "He told me something different, he told me you made this."

"Me? Do I look like a wildebeest? Of course not," Scar explained, "your son must be scared you judge him because the king wouldn't have died if he hadn't come here when…"

"Scar," Sarabi interrupted, "I don't want to talk about this today." Scar didn't responded. "You must come tomorrow." She stared back at Mufasa and dropped some tears. They would grieve for some more time. Scar was just very angry; he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for visiting and for all the reviews/follows/favorites. Here's chapter 3.**

The tens, maybe hundreds of Scar's hyenas laughed that night over the failure of Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and their leader. Scar wasn't at the elephant graveyard yet, where the hyenas where always. "I don't think Scar is going to do a great thing," Shenzi said.

"But he told us that if we help him we will have... Wait! Why are we helping him?" Banzai said.

"To eat," Scar told him. Banzai chuckled in fright.

"Scar. You're back," Shenzi said. "Did it work?" Scar rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It went perfect," he replied, "a masterpiece of a plan to be king." Ed smiled big and dropped his tongue.

"He did it!" Shenzi said.

"He's going to be the king!" Banzai said.

"Idiots!" Scar said, "It was a trash of plan to be king!" The hyenas stopped their celebration.

"Then what? You're not going to be the king?" Banzai asked.

"Then we need to try something different," Scar told him.

"What thing?"

Scar didn't answer. He thought on what to do for a moment facing to the high rocky walls of the place. "We could kill Mufasa," he said, "so we can kill anyone."

* * *

The queen and the lionesses had gone back to Pride Rock at midnight. Simba couldn't sleep. Sarabi stared at him and at the platform were they sleep every night. The new empty space in it represented a new empty space in her life. "Oh Simba," she cried, "I'm as scared as you. We don't know what to do yet." She rested her body near her son and placed her paw over him. "But I have you, my little. You'll see, justice will find a way."

Both of them slept together under the same depression; the Pride Rock members did with sorrow. Such unexpected event never occurred before at Pride Lands. It led its inhabitants to be aware of being prepared for a different future, and to will to be the best support for changes in need. At that situation, differences were going to be seen in authority, as a cause for a kingdom that wasn't absolutely going to be the same.

At the morning, when Simba woke up, Sarabi wasn't there. The cub found her at the cave's entrance, staring at the sunrise on kingdom's huge landscape. The queen seemed thoughtful and sad. Simba went close and nuzzled her. She smiled. "Simba," she said, "I believe in you." Simba sat down to hear. Sarabi looked to the floor and said, "I really want to get rid of your uncle, but it's not easy; I have to find the truth."

An hour later, everyone had awakened. The lionesses talked about Mufasa's death. They didn't know Scar could have made the murder until that morning. Sarabi asked Simba to tell what happened to everyone, so he described what he saw. It was easy to believe after Scar was never easygoing. The Pride Landers wanted to banish him. After all, they hated him.

One of Sarabi's friends noticed Scar arriving. "Look Sarabi, there he is," she told her. The queen looked how he approached the place. "Let's go," Sarabi said.

Almost all the pride went down to meet him. Halfway Sarabi thought, _please don't lie to me, Scar, I hate you and I will hate you more if you do. I don't want to see you again. I know you killed Mufasa. You're not going to be the king. I know I'm not the queen anymore and the throne is empty. But you're not going to be the king. I hate you since Mufasa and I became mates. I don't want you here. You're leaving and never coming back_... She wanted to express her thoughts but just couldn't.

Walking to them, Scar thought, _I know you hate me, Sarabi, but I hate you more. Especially since your hairball was born. I will be the king. I want you to die. I deserve the throne more than you and my brother. No one is going to block me. I'm not going away from here. I will rule you if you don't die. I hate you_… Finally they got close enough to face each other.

"I'm glad you came," Sarabi said. She tried to look serious.

"Don't waste my time," he told her. Sarabi frowned.

"You don't need time because you do nothing," she said. "I don't want any violence, Scar. Just tell me, did you kill the king?"

"No."

The lionesses growled. Sarabi raged inside. Simba was hiding between her mother's paws. "He killed him!" he said. They prepared to attack.

"I just needed a liar after all!" Sarabi shouted. "You're banished!" Scar also got furious.

"I fear you can't do that. I'm the king," Scar said. Sarabi roared.

"A murderer can't be the king!" Sarabi hit him hard enough to make him fall. "That's the law," she told him.

"Mufasa is dead," Scar soughed at the ground, "who cares I killed him." As he revealed the truth, Sarabi pounced him. The lionesses were going to attack. "Before I leave!" Scar said. They stopped. "I want to say I hope you find a better king." He stood up and walked away, giving them his back.

_Never come back_, Sarabi thought looking at him, "I hope you find a better place."

**Please review. You can also give some ideas, or tell me if it is too much violence for a K+ story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarabi waited some seconds until Scar moved considerably far away. Simba got close to her side and both looked at each other. Sarabi sighed and smiled. She stared at the lionesses.

"That was great! Get prepared for hunting."

The pride got away, it looked happy.

"You did it, mom," Simba said.

"We did it, sweetheart," Sarabi told him.

They followed the lionesses going back to pride rock. Sarabi could be relaxed, but something was still complicating her thoughts.

"What happens, mom?" Simba asked after seeing her sad face.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just thinking on Scar."

"Come on, I know there's something else," Simba said.

"Okay, I'm thinking on the king, because there's no king," she said. Simba blinked.

Back at Pride Rock, Sarabi talked with some of her friends about their next king. It was really needed. Some of them said she should stay as a lonely queen, but that wasn't possible. Others said that she should resign and a new king should be selected, but there was no one; absolutely no one. The decision wasn't taken and they went to hunt. Simba waited there for lunch.

"Simba," he heard. It was his friend Nala behind him. "I've heard that queen Sarabi made Scar run away." Simba looked back to her.

"Mmm… yes, Nala, he was banished."

"Awesome!" Nala said. "Now you won't have to go to 'play' with him and leave me alone."

"He was so weird," Simba said, "I can't believe what he did." Nala sniggered.

"But after he was so weird you liked to be with him."

"That's not true, I liked to bother him."

Simba went out of the cave; Nala followed him. They sat down together at the edge of the Pride Rock.

"By the way," Nala said, "I also heard some lionesses saying that you should be the next king, including my mom." Simba looked at her and lowered her ears.

"Me?" he said and giggled. "Really?"

"Yes!" Nala smiled, "that would be…mmm…interesting. Haven't you always wanted to be the king?"

"But I don't have a mane!" Simba told her. Nala widened her eyes.

The hunting party was getting back with fresh meat.

"So you wouldn't like to be the king?" Nala asked.

"Can you smell that? I'm hungry. I'll have lunch. Want to come?" Simba went to have lunch.

"Simba," Nala said as Simba walked away. She followed him again, and arrived near to Sarabi.

"Hi Nala," Sarabi said.

"Nala, come and grab your piece, that's Sarabi's," Nala's mother said.

"Okay mom," Nala said. She frowned at Simba and walked away.

Then Simba and his mother were alone. Sarabi had something important to tell him. Finally they finished the lunch and she started thinking on what to say.

"Simba," Sarabi said, "remember there's no king?" Simba shook his head. "Well…oh this is so difficult…it is possible that you take the throne." Simba looked sad and didn't answer. "Simba, what happens? I thought you would like it."

"Simba should be the new king," Nala said. Other lionesses did the same.

"There's nothing better," Nala's mother said.

"Did you hear what Sarafina said?" Sarabi told Simba. "Precisely, you're our best option."

"But, why?" Simba asked.

"Because there's no one else!"

"But, I don't have a mane!" Simba said.

"Is that what you worry about?" Sarabi said.

"Leave me alone!" Simba ran away.

"Simba!" Sarabi shouted, "that is nothing to worry about!" she stared at his remote son. "Oh Simba," she mouthed. "What are we going to do?" Without a king, Pride Lands would have a bad future, or not have it at all.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Simba ran and ran far away, until he could hide behind Pride Rock. Sarabi tried to follow him, but it was too difficult, so Simba stopped there. He was very stressed and confused about the king's throne, but he had always wanted to be in it. Minutes passed, Sarabi called him over and over, and someone arrived. Scar met to the cub.

"Simba," he greeted, "my only nephew." Simba got scared and stepped back, then hid in the bushes. With Pride Rock's shadow Scar was difficult to be seen.

"Don't be Scared, my dearest," Scar said, "nothing's going to happen, I promise." Simba stared at him.

"Go away, you can't be here," he told Scar. Scar wasn't happy anymore.

"Something is going happen to someone," Scar told Simba as three hyenas appeared, "if you don't do me a favor." Simba stepped back again. "No one will die if you become the king."

"Is that all?" Simba asked. Scar nodded.

"But there's a tiny secret. After you get the throne…you give it to me." Simba got even more scared and ran away from Scar, looking for his mother. But if he didn't hide somewhere, his uncle and the hyenas were going to kill him.

* * *

After hard seeking, following clues, Sarabi found Simba. She saw his little tail out from a rock, the rest of the cub was hidden behind. "I'm sorry sweetie, you won't be king if you don't want to, but it would be very nice if you did." Simba peered to look at her.

"Go away," he whispered.

"Come on, now you don't need a mane to be king. We need you…ahh!" Scar pounced Sarabi. "Get off! Traitor!"

"Where is him?!" Scar asked. Sarabi pushed him and stood up.

"You know I'm not telling you!" she faced him. Simba went to a better place. "Get out of Pride Lands. You don't belong to this place, outsider." Scar ragged, so he hit her. Sarabi fell down.

"What if I don't go away?" Scar said.

"We kill you," Sarabi told him.

"Not if I kill you first," Scar raised his paw, his claws erected. He wanted to cut her neck. Sarabi tried to stand up, but she was so weak she could only creep a little and gasp.

"Wait!" Simba said. Scar stopped and smiled at him.

"There you are. Okay," Scar said, "I'll wait until you're dead." The three hyenas surrounded the cub. Suddenly the other lionesses arrived to attack. Scar and the hyenas had to surrender and leave.

"Kill him!" Sarabi ordered. But it was too late, he ran away.

Simba was crying, he went to cuddle Sarabi, who was laid down; she embraced him. "I'm sorry mom," Simba said.

"Simba," Sarabi said, "you're alive." She smiled. The pride stayed there resting. An hour passed. "Why don't you want to be king? It has nothing wrong."

"I don't have a mane." Sarabi giggled.

"It doesn't matter. And I know there's something else. Tell me, why don't you want?" Simba swallowed.

"I'm afraid," he said. "I know nothing but pouncing Nala."

"Rather being pounced by me!" Nala corrected him.

Sarabi looked at the sky. _Help him, Mufasa_, she thought. "There's a good reason to choose you," she told Simba. "A good king or queen is that one who learns from his or her kingdom. I know you can learn. And I'll always help you." Simba thought about it better. Then he knew he had to do it, he had no choice. But Scar was still a problem.

**Feel free to comment. Thanks for visiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

That day's night the prince thought again about kings. Everyday the sunrays would enter to the cave at the morning; a new flower would rise up somewhere; the pride would be fine; and justice would be done. But he had to know well about everything, to really look for any animal's good and welfare. Simba calmly slept that night after being decided to accept his deserved throne, and wait until the next morning to tell somebody.

After the moon went down and the light touched the whole Pride Lands, before lunch, Nala went to be a few minutes with Simba. "There you are Simba," she told him at Pride Rock.

"Hi Nala," Simba said. Something changed for him because he looked happier than the last days. Nala got curious and asked if he was going to be the king. They were alone inside the cave. Simba smiled, walked to the rocky wall, and placed his small paw on it to make a scratch.

"Today unusual things are going to happen, my dear," Simba said. Nala giggled. "I'm the heir. I'm the king. I'll be him."

"You sound so mysterious," Nala said. "I'm very exited for it! You have the power!"

Sarafina was getting into Pride Rock. "Nala? Are you there sweetheart?" she said. Nala replied. Sarafina looked how the two cubs had fun. "Why are you so happy?"

"Mom! Simba's going to be the king!"

"Really? Simba! I'm glad you want to! I hope we can be here to hear your proclamation."

"Won't you be here for lunch?" Simba asked.

"Mom and I will have our own lunch today in another place."

"Come on Nala, let's go," Sarafina said. Nala said goodbye to Simba. The left and Simba went to have lunch and tell Sarabi the news. But up hidden in the high holes of Pride Rock, Scar was watching. _I have the power_, he thought.

"Mom! Mom!" Simba called Sarabi. She had just arrived with the pride with their prey. "I have been waiting to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sarabi asked.

"I'm going to be the king!" Simba said. All the lionesses looked at him.

"Oh Simba!" Sarabi said. "Finally! I'm so proud. Lets start preparing you."

"Let's make the announcement to the kingdom," someone said.

"It's the time," Sarabi told everyone. "This is important. Zazu! Give the news!" she gave orders to the bird. "And avoid Scar."

* * *

Giving the first steps into the nearest jungle, Nala and Sarafina where about to go for a prey and eat. Walking through the weed it was difficult to see very far. Then Sarafina saw something moving. "There it is. Would you like a warthog? Or a meerkat?" she asked Nala. Nala smiled and nodded.

"I prefer a warthog," Nala said. "Mom, are you feeling bad?"

"Why Nala?" Sarafina asked.

"Because you look bad. You look dizzy."

"Well, yes, I'm dizzy. I'm feeling the same how I felt before you were born."

"So that means…"

"That means I brought you here to tell you that you will have a brother or sister."

"Yey!" Nala yelled. She started jumping around celebrating. "I will play forever!" she started getting far.

"Nala! I know. I'm excited too, but stop. Don't get so far. I can't see you." Sarafina tried to follow her, moving away all the stuff blocking the road. "Nala! Where are you?" She moved a branch to look further and found the meerkat hiding, then she pounced him. "Where is her? I know you saw!"

"Please don't eat me! I'll tell you! But don't eat me please," the meerkat covered his eyes.

"Okay, then tell me!" Sarafina said.

"A lion took her and ran away!"

"A lion?" Sarafina thought on the lion. "To where?" The meerkat pointed to Pride Rock.

"Get out of my way meerkat!" she said as she ran back home.

* * *

Scar was holding Nala in front of the pride, almost asphyxiating her, about to cut her with a claw. "Look at me! Look how Pride Lands rots, and you try to make a cub your king. I'm the king! Give me the throne or I kill her." Sarafina arrived and saw her daughter, she cried, "Nala! Leave her alone! Scar!"

"Give me the throne or you won't see her alive anymore." Scar tightened more Nala's neck. Nala whimpered.

"I'll do what you told me yesterday," Simba said.

"No!" Sarabi said. Scar asked again for the throne. Sarabi was so furious she took a hyena just like Scar took Nala.

"Leave her or I'll kill your Shenzi hyena!"

"I didn't kill Mufasa for nothing. Make me king and I'll leave her. Kill as many hyenas as you want."

"Scar!" Shenzi shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Sarabi asked the hyenas and liberated Shenzi. "He doesn't care about you." The hyenas frowned. "I care about you, that's why I know your names. You are not important for him. The throne is important for him. Would you like this kind of king?" The hyenas got angry. "He uses you." Scar chuckled.

"That's not true," Scar said, "the kingdom will be all yours." The hyenas didn't believe him. They started walking to attack.

"Wait!" Sarabi said. "We are not killing you if you leave the cub alone." Scar got his claws off Nala. "Run away Scar. Just remember that now you are alone, remember that you are not coming back; that I never wanted to kill a lion before; and, the worse, you tried to kill a cub. That's unforgivable."

Scar observed the pride with fear and ran away as Sarabi ordered. But the hyenas were still angry and followed him to continue the attack. Sarabi looked how Nala went to Sarafina, then stared at Simba. She smiled after showing a frightened face. "Now nothing can stop you," Sarabi said. It was true, unusual things were going to happen that day, but peace had gone back to the kingdom.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for taking too much time to publish this chapter. What do you think of this part of the story? Feel free to comment. More chapters coming soon.**


End file.
